Dragon Halo AF
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: Dragon Halo AF takes place 100 years after Dragon HaloGT. After the battle with the Queen of Hell, Vegito and the Gang returned to the church and lived out the rest of their lives on earth. Now, in the future Daten City, the descendants of the Anarchy Sisters have taken up the role as protectors of the innocent. But when the descendant of Corset attacks the city, can they beat her?
1. Episode 1: Some Things Never Change

Dragon HaloAF Episode 1: One Hundred Years Later, Times Have Changed, but Some Things Stay the Same

Daten City, a place clinging somewhere between Heaven and Earth. A place that has enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity. One hundred years of peace to be precise. It has been one hundred years since the Daten City Special Forces defeated the Queen of Hell and restored peace to Daten City. However, just because this city was safe, didn't mean the world was safe. After the battle with the Queen of Hell, god sent down an order to rid the world of ghosts. Packing their bags and saying goodbye, the Daten City Special Forces left Daten City to continue the work of banishing the world of Ghosts. After leaving Daten City, no one saw the Daten City Special Forces ever again. With the passage of time, the story of the Saiyan, Angels, Humans, and Demons fighting side by side have become something akin to a children's story, a fairytale. No one was supposed to believe it. Without any first hand account of the events, these stories have become twisted with time, and while the general synopsis of the stories are the same, there are great disparities between the details from one person to another. However there are still a few links to the past.

"You fucking pieces of Angel shit! You mean to tell me that you failed in your mission?!" Garterbelt yelled from his podium in the church. "Need I remind you two that we have to make sure that if evil rears its ugly ass head again, that we must have the Dragon Balls in our possession! If they fall into the wrong hands, it will be hell on earth!"

He stared angrily at the Angels in question. They were brother and sister. The boy named Trunks had the same hairstyle as Panty except without the long hair in the back. He had the same hair color as Panty and deep blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, and blue shorts with orange shoes. His sister, Tights, was sitting to his left. She had light brown hair in a ponytail that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a plain black dress with purple tights and black high heels. Trunks stood up.

"Listen Garter; okay we got a little distracted, but don't get your panties in a bunch, we're doing the best we can" he said.

"That's bullshit and you know it! If the Daten City Special Forces could do it, I know damn well you can do it too!" Garterbelt yelled back.

"That's all you talk about! The Daten City Special Forces this and Daten City Special Forces that! They were great, we get it! But we're not them! So just give it a rest will you?!" Tights yelled.

"Shut up! You pathetic excuses for Angels need to learn some God damn respect!" Garterbelt yelled.

"Listen Garter, were tired as hell, so can you save the lecture for tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he started to walk off to his room.

"Ditto" Tights said as she walked off to her room.

"Yo, you better get your asses up early tomorrow, because I'm going with you to make sure you find the Dragon Balls are all found and in our possession" he yelled.

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Vegito stood at the edge of the giant yellow cloud that Heaven sat on and looked down below with his arms folded and a concerned look on his face. Panty and Stocking walked up behind him, both wearing their angel uniforms.

"Hey Vegito, how are our little prodigies coming along?" Stocking asked, as she came up and lightly slapped his back with a smile. Vegito didn't respond, he didn't even move, he just continued to stare down through the clouds at the earth below. Her smile faded away slowly as she looked at Vegito. "Uhhhh…hmmm" she muttered quietly to herself putting the tip of her finger to her mouth.

"Yo, Vegito, what the fuck's got you so up tight?" Panty asked. When he didn't respond, Panty spoke again. "Hey yo, Vegito, Heaven to Vegito, you in there bro?" She asked snapping her fingers. She took a couple steps back and pulled her sister aside. "Yo Stocking, what's gotten into him?" Panty asked.

"I've seen him like this before a big battle. Something must be about to happen on earth" Stocking replied.

"*Sigh* You know I can hear you right?" Vegito asked, still looking down. He turned around to look at them "I can sense…an evil presence" he said turning back to look down. The angels walked over and looked down at the earth. "And I'm afraid that it will be much more than they can handle" Vegito said clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, in the center of Daten City, the Mayors Office had been rebuilt and now is inhabited by someone else. The interior looked just the same as before, but there was a new figure sitting behind the desk, a female figure. The T.V. screen was on and the person listened to the conversation Garterbelt had with the angels.

"So, searching for the Dragon Balls eh? Foolish Garterbelt, you are making this too easy! I don't even need to do anything; you're just going to lead me right to them, haha! Boxers, Socks" the woman yelled.

Suddenly a pair of demons walked through the door. They looked like male versions of Scanty and Kneesocks. Boxers had bright green, medium length, spiky hair that stood all the way up. He wore a standard issue beige demon uniform and had two small horns that stuck up from his head. His brother, Socks wore the same uniform, but had one horn coming out of the center of his head and had short bluish grey hair. They both bowed in front of the desk.

"Yes, Lady Girdle?" they asked simultaneously. Girdle spun around in her chair to face them and leaned over her desk just enough that the light of the moon light up he face. She looked like a female version of Corset. She had the same skin, hair and eye color as Corset except that her hair was longer, reaching down to her waist.

"I have a favor to ask of you…" Girdle began.

The night went by and morning came over Daten City. Garterbelt was up bright and early as usual, and decided that the angels should do the same. He went over to his podium and pulled on the rope hanging from the ceiling. When he did so, the beds of both Trunks and Tights came crashing down.

"Good morning, Angels" he said air quoting the word angels.

"Oh great, this is the mug that I get to wake up to? Dick" Trunks said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Man, I was having the best dream too! I was dreaming about…" Tights started.

"I'm just going to shut you guys up right there and get on with what I have to say" Garterbelt said as he held up his right hand in front of his body. He pulled on the string again and this time a projector screen popped out of the ground and launched Chuck into the air. The lights dimmed and an unseen projector started projecting images on screen. Those images were of their most recent screw ups. "As you can see, you two have been failing in your missions to gather the Dragon Balls" he started.

"So? We already knew that. Is that what you wake us up for?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, that's not exactly news" Tights said.

"Shut up!" Garterbelt yelled, "I wasn't finished yet. Anyway, like I was saying, due to your recent fuck ups, I will be accompanying you two on your mission to collect the Dragon Balls."

"You're really going to cramp our style and come with us?" Tights asked.

"Yes, because you can't be trusted" Garterbelt said.

"Fucking A!" Trunks groaned.

"Quit your bitching! You brought this upon yourself! Now get your asses ready to leave!" Garterbelt yelled.

The Angels groaned, got up form their beds and got ready to go. After about thirty minutes, the Angels had gotten dressed and walked towards See-Through. Trunks pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. He them began pushing the button on top of it, zooming in and out trying to find the first Dragon Ball. When he zeroed in on the Dragon Ball, the radar started beeping.

"I hope you guys are ready for a road trip, because we've got a five hundred mile journey ahead of us" Trunks said.

"Fuck me! Really? Do we have to do this?" Tights asked.

"Shut up! You don't have a choice in the matter" Garterbelt yelled. With that, the trio got into See-Through and began their journey. After a ten hour journey, the sun had set a few hours ago and Trunks, Tights, and Garterbelt all arrived at the location of the first Dragon Ball.

"The beach, huh?" Tights asked.

"Yep, now let's get searching" Trunks replied.

The search began under the light of the full moon and after about thirty minutes, Trunks started closing in on the first Dragon Ball.

"Hey guys, the signal is getting stronger" Trunks yelled to the others. Tights and Garterbelt made their way over to him. "It's this way" Trunks said as he started walking diagonally along the beach until they reached the waters edge. Trunks looked out to sea and then back at the Radar. "It looks like it's in the ocean" Trunks said. The gang looked at the pitch black water.

"How the hell are we supposed to find it if we can't see anything?" Tights asked.

"Don't worry, I got this" Trunks said as he held out his right hand in front of him. Suddenly a yellow light appeared in his hands as a ki blast was charged. "This should give us enough light to see what we're doing down there."

Tights nodded her head. They both took a deep breath and jumped in. Trunks and Tights split off in different directions. Tights was careful not to go to far from her brother because the light would only travel so far. From above, Garterbelt watched the light move around underwater. Trunks was looking through the corral and tights was looking through the sides of the rocks under the waves. After a few sessions of searching and coming up for air, Trunks saw a glint of reflection. He swam over to it and saw the Dragon Ball resting on a piece of corral. He grabbed it and swam to the surface.

"Hey, guys, I found it!" He yelled holding the Dragon Ball above his head. Tights heard him and surfaced moments later.

"Alright! One down, six to go" Tights said.

They both swam to shore and met up with Garterbelt.

"Good job Angels" Garterbelt said holding up the Six Star Dragon Ball. "Now let's get you two dried off and get moving to the next Dragon Ball."

After getting dried off, Trunks fiddled with the Radar until he found the location of the next Dragon Ball.

"Six hundred miles south east of here" Trunks said.

It took them the entire night, but they finally arrived at the location of the next Dragon Ball, a Temperate Forest. They Gang parked See-Through and started walking along a hiking trail.

"Just a little further this way" Trunks said as he led the way. They eventually reached the spot where the Dragon Ball was supposed to be, but there was a problem. "Where is it? The Radar say that we should be right on top of it" Trunks said looking around. Tights looked up and noticed an orange ball at the top of a huge Redwood Tree.

"Hey, I found it!" Tights said as she pointed up to the Dragon Ball.

"Alright, good eye, sis" Trunks said. Tights then jumped up and flew to the top of the tree, grabbed the Dragon Ball and descended back down.

"Here we are, the Two Star Dragon Ball" she said.

"Alright, five more" Trunks said as he started trying to locate the next Dragon Ball. Eventually he found the signal. "Right, next stop, four hundred miles north of here" he said. After a ten hour journey, they reached the frozen arctic tundra.

"H-h-holy s-s-shit i-i-it's c-c-cold" Tights said grabbing her arms and shivering.

"Yeah" Trunks said shivering as well. "L-l-let's f-find the D-d-dragon B-b-ball and g-g-get out of here." The gang spent fifteen minutes searching before Garterbelt found it frozen in a block of ice.

"Hey angels, I found it" he yelled. Trunks and Tights sprinted over to him, partly to stay warm and prevent hypothermia, but also so they could hurry up and get out of this god awful place quicker.

"How are we going to get it out?" Tights asked.

"Allow me" Trunks said as he got into fighting stance. "HAAAA" he yelled and threw a punch. When it connected the block of ice shattered and freed the Dragon Ball from its icy tomb. It rolled to Garterbelt's feet and he picked up the Four Star Dragon Ball. "Alright, the Four Star Dragon Ball" Trunks said.

"A-a-awesome, n-n-now let's g-g-get out of here" Tights said. They all agreed and began heading to the next Dragon Ball.

The signal led them a thousand miles south and landed them in the middle if the rain forest.

"Ahh, this is so much better" Tights said taking in the warmth of the tropics.

"We're not here on vacation Tights, we're here on business" Garterbelt stated.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because the bugs are killing me" Trunks said to Tights as he swatted away some mosquitoes. "Let's just find this damn thing and get out of here."

The search began as the gang looked high and low for the Dragon Ball, looking through the brush and cutting vines out of the way. Eventually, Tights found the Dragon Ball nestled among some moss.

"I found it!" she yelled. Garterbelt and Trunks heard her and rushed over to where she was at. They met up with Tights who was holding the Seven Star Dragon Ball in her hand.

"Awesome, half way done" Trunks said. He then began focusing the Radar on the next Dragon Ball. "Okay so, it looks like the next one is three hundred miles east of here" Trunks said. The gang walked beck to See-Through and started making their way to the next Dragon Ball.

By the middle of the night, Trunks, Tights, and Garterbelt made it to the location of the fifth Dragon Ball. It was a tropical peninsula with an active volcano. They began to search and Trunks soon started to close in on the location of the Dragon Ball.

"Looks like the Dragon Ball is inside that volcano" Trunks said looking up at the volcano.

"Great, how are we going to get it without getting fried?" Tights asked.

"I'll get it" Garterbelt said. "Don't worry, my mission on Earth isn't over, so god won't let me die, no matter what happens." Trunks and Tights nodded their heads in agreement and started their ascent of the volcano.

When they reached the top, they peered in and saw the Dragon Ball right at the edge of the lava, which lit up the night sky in an orange glow.

"I'm going in" Garterbelt said as he started to descend into the cone of the volcano. Trunks and Tights watched with bated breath as Garterbelt reached the Dragon Ball and began climbing out. He made it back to where Trunks and Tights were, with smoke coming off his body and held out the Dragon Ball.

"The One Star Dragon Ball, huh? Then that means that we only have the Three and the Five Star left" Tights said.

"Yep, now let's see where the next one is" Trunks said as he started looking for the next Dragon Ball. "It looks like the next one is seven hundred miles west of here."

"Why do they have to keep being so goddamn far away?" Tights asked.

The gang got into See-Through and started the nine hour journey to the next Dragon Ball. When they arrived at the location, they found themselves in the middle of the desert.

"Alright, we made it, now to find the Dragon Ball!" Trunks yelled. The gang spread out and started to search for the Dragon Ball. Eventually Trunks found it on top of a sand dune. "Hey I found it, guys!" Trunks and Garterbelt ran over to him.

"Yep, there it is" Tights said as she looked up and saw the Dragon Ball as well. Trunks scaled the sand dune, picked up the Dragon Ball, and scaled back down.

"Here it is, the Five Star Dragon Ball" Trunks said as he held it out for Tights and Garterbelt to see.

"Almost done, finally! I deserve a vacation after this" Tights said. "Alright, where do we go to find the last one?"

Trunks focused the Radar and found the signal to the last Dragon Ball.

"Huh, that's weird" Trunks said.

"What's weird?" Tights asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on?" Garterbelt asked as well.

"Well, based on the position of where we are now, how far this is telling me to go and the direction it's telling me to go, puts us right back in Daten City" Trunks explained.

"Hey, at least we finally get to go home and relax" Tights said.

"So let's hurry up." Trunks and Garterbelt nodded their heads and started speeding off back to Daten City. When they reached the location of the Dragon Ball, at around noon, it was just as Trunks had said; they were smack dab in the middle of Downtown Daten City. "Alright guys, last one, we can do this" Trunks said, giving a little pep talk. They got out of See-Through and started walking around, searching for the last Dragon Ball. They gang searched through the streets and the sidewalks. Eventually, the Radar led Trunks to a dumpster in an alley way. "Oh man, do I really have to go in there?" he asked himself. Here was a ton of garbage in there and it was being swarmed by hundreds of flies. "Hey guys, I found it!" Trunks yelled. Tights and Garterbelt both heard him and came running over.

"EWW, you don't seriously intend to go in there do you?" Tights asked plugging her nose from the smell. "I have to. The Dragon Ball is in there" Trunks said.

"Wish me luck" he said as he jumped in. Tights and Garterbelt nearly both threw up as Trunks put his head in the garbage pile looking for the final Dragon Ball. After what seemed like an eternity to Trunks, he found the Dragon Ball and popped his head back up. "Alright, we did it! we got all seven!" Trunks said, victoriously holding the Three Star Dragon Ball.

"Yes, finally, we can go home and relax" Tights said.

"Not so fast" a voice said. "Before you go, I'd like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for gathering all of the Dragon Balls for me and putting in all that hard work. Now hand the over" the voice said as its owner stepped out of the shadows.

End of Episode 1.


	2. Episode 2 The Evil Has Emerged

Dragon HaloAF Episode 2: The Evil Has Emerged, Let the Fight Begin

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Trunks yelled.

"HAHAHA, my name is Girdle. You must be Trunks, right?" Girdle asked with her arms folded.

A look of shook appeared on Trunks' face. "How do you know my name?"

"I've done my research, and I know more than just your name. The girl to your right is your sister named Tights" She said looking over at Tights.

Tights quickly grew a look of shock on her face as well. Girdle then looked over to Trunks' left and smiled.

"Ahh, and you must be Garterbelt." she said looking at Garterbelt.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Garterbelt asked.

"You're about to find out. Now, I will have my revenge! Boxers, Socks" Girdle yelled.

Out of the shadows walked two demons. They both walked to Girdle and stood on opposite sides of her, Boxers on the left, Socks on the right.

"So what do you think?" Trunks asked in a quiet voice.

"You two take on the Demons. I'll take on Girdle" Garterbelt said.

"Right" Trunks and Tights said together and nodded their heads at each other.

The two then jumped forward and got into fighting stance. The Demon Brothers did the same as the Angels, jumping forward and getting into fighting stance less than a foot away from the Angels. Garterbelt and Girdle got into fighting stance and began to size each other up.

Back up in Heaven, T-Shirt and Tanktop were sparing, and Panty, Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks were socializing. Scanty and Kneesocks were given the privilege to enter Heaven, something that was unheard of for Demons. Because of their help with banishing Ghosts back on Earth, they were absolved of their sins and were allowed to enter Heaven.

Meanwhile, Vegito was still looking down through the clouds to the Earth below. Suddenly his fists clenched.

"So, the evil has finally decided to show itself" Vegito said.

Everyone stopped and ran over to where Vegito was. They looked down through the clouds and felt the power of this new foe.

"Whoa, you feel that Stocking?" Panty asked as a chill went up her spine.

"Yeah, what horrible power!" Stocking said.

"Oh man, pure evil!" T-Shirt said.

Tanktop and the Demon Sisters looked down in complete shock at the evil power.

"Trunks, Tights, Garterbelt, I hope you're ready" Vegito said.

Back in Daten City, the two sides sized each other up. Trunks was paired up with Boxers and Tights was paired up with Socks. Trunks decided to charge first.

"HAA" he yelled as he threw a punch.

The punch was blocked by Boxers. Boxers threw a trio of punches that were all dodged by Trunks. They both landed back on the ground and stared each other down.

"Hmph, you're better than I expected" Boxers smiled. "Seems that imbecile Garterbelt taught you better than we thought. But not well enough."

"We'll just have to see about that" Trunks replied smiling.

Meanwhile Tights and Socks were about to begin their fight. Tights sprung forward and charged towards Socks.

"HAAAAA" she yelled as she threw a punch.

Socks blocked her attack and countered with a punch of his own. Tights blocked his punch. This began a flurry of punches and kicks moving at high speeds. After about twenty seconds, the two broke away and landed on the ground, both panting slightly from the effort.

"It's too bad you're not on our side. Such a waste of talent" Socks said.

"Heh, you act like you've already won, but you're far from it" she yelled back.

Meanwhile, Girdle and Garterbelt were about to begin their fight too.

"HAHAHA, finally I can avenge my ancestor's death" Girdle laughed.

"So, this whole thing is just some pity vendetta, is that it?" Garterbelt yelled back.

"Oh no, once I get my revenge on you, I'll take over Heaven! Then I will rule all of Creation" she yelled.

"So, it's the same old story with you villains, isn't it?" he mumbled.

Girdle just smiled and got into fighting stance. Garterbelt did the same as they stared each other down. Girdle then lunged forward and threw a punch at Garterbelt. He dodged and countered with a kick. Girdle dodged and released three kicks in quick succession, which were all blocked by Garterbelt. The two landed on the ground and stared each other down again.

"Oh, you're good" she said with and evil grin. "But not good enough. I'm going to kill you and get my revenge" Girdle yelled.

Garterbelt smiled. "Hmph, we'll see about that. SUCK ON THIS!" he yelled as he took his robes off, pulled out a machine gun and pulled an ammo belt from his afro and loaded it.

He pulled the trigger as bullets shot out towards Girdle. She smiled and began to run as Garterbelt followed along with his gun a blaze.

Meanwhile, the stare down of Trunks and Boxers came to an end.

"Alright, since this isn't a challenge for you how about I take it to the next level" he said as he pulled of his shorts.

A blue light glowed from them as they transformed into a Naginata.

"Repent Motherfucker" he said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ahh, this is going to get interesting. It's been too long since I've had to use my weapon" Boxers said as he pulled off his boxers. A red light emanated from them as they turned into a Medieval Spiked Mace. Boxers smiled as he brought up his Mace.

Trunks lunged at him and swung with his Naginata. Boxers blocked with his Mace and swung at Trunks, who dodged the attack. They then went at it furiously with a rapid succession of blows at the speed of light.

Meanwhile, Tights and Socks were having their own stare down.

"So, you think you're some hot stuff? Then let's try this!" Tights said as she took her tights off. A blue light glowed from them as they turned into a pair of revolvers.

"If it's a shootout you want, then it's a shootout you'll get" Socks said as he took off his socks.

They gave off a red glow as they turned into a pair of Desert Eagles. They both stood silent, pointing their guns at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. After a few tense moments, they both pulled the triggers at the same time, unleashing a flurry of gun fire. As bullets collided with each other, dust was kicked up and blocked their view of each other. The both ran out of the dust cloud and ran parallel to each other as they traded gunfire. Running through the abandoned streets with bullets whizzing by their heads, they ran in and out of cover behind buildings. Eventually, they both ended up taking cover on the opposite sides of the same building. They were both breathing heavily from the effort.

"Man, I have to be careful around this guy, one mistake and it's all over" Tights thought.

"At last I'll tear her apart" Socks thought with an evil smile.

They both whipped around the corner at the same time and fired a shot. The two bullets collided and caused a powerful explosion. They both ran through the smoke and started to repeatedly clash their guns together at a rapid pace. The force of their repeated clashes led to the guns being knocked out of their hands. Tights quickly balled up her right hand into a fist and punched the Demon as hard as she could in the face. Socks quickly recovered from the blow and with a look of rage, returned the favor. This set off a flurry of punches at speeds faster than you could blink. The clash was won when by Tights when she punched Socks in the face and sent him sliding across the ground on his back. Socks then looked over to his right and saw on of his Desert Eagles on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and pointed it at her. Tights quickly ran as the bullets started to fire from Sock's guns. The barrage of bullets was being expertly dodged by Tights as she ran over to her guns and grabbed them. She quickly ran and took cover behind a building as the bullets whizzed by her head. She stuck her arm out and started to blind fire at Socks. The bullets came directly at Socks as he dove behind a broken piece of concrete. The bullets could be heard impacting all around him.

"Ah man, she's good! I've got to be careful around her" he thought as he began to plan his next move.

Meanwhile, Garterbelt had been shooting at Girdle as she ran around and evaded each one. Eventually, Garterbelt ran out of ammo and Girdle disappeared.

"Not very good with your aim now are you?" Girdle laughed from an unseen place as Garterbelt threw his gun to the side and closed his eyes, trying to figure out where Girdle was.

"Now it's my turn" Girdle said as she appeared with her hand inches away from a stunned Garterbelt's face. She powered up a large red energy blast and sent him flying.

On the other side of the city, Trunks was locked in a fierce battle with Boxers as the two of them were matching blow of blow.

"We're perfectly even. It's time to kick it up a notch" Trunks thought as he used the After Image Technique. Boxers swung at the image of Trunks, but when he did, it faded away.

"Where did he go?" Boxers thought as he looked around for him.

Trunks reappeared behind him, with his back facing Boxers, he spun his Naginata around and thrusted behind him. Boxers didn't know what hit him as the blade of the Naginata went right through his back. Trunks quickly pulled it out as Boxers spun around to face him. Before he could attack however, Trunks' Naginata became a chain with a blade on the end. He threw the chain at Boxers and it wrapped around his legs.

"HAAAA" Trunks yelled as he spun him around. When he had built up enough momentum, he threw Boxers to the ground hard as the chain unraveled itself and formed back into his Naginata. This left Boxers on the ground with his back up against a building, dazed. Wasting no time, Trunks swooped in and thrusted his blade into Boxers chest.

"AAAHH" Boxers yelled as he coughed up blood. Trunks had completely incapacitated him.

Meanwhile, the shootout between Tights and Socks had reached a climax. Bullets where whizzing by at alarmingly close proximity to their targets. Tights had taken refuge behind a fallen section of building caused by the fight. Sitting down with her back leaned against the concrete; Tights had come up with a plan.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery" she thought with a smile. She put the butt of her revolvers together and formed a blue and white AK-47. She stood up and began to unload on Socks who was leaning behind a building down the street.

"If that's the way she wants to play it, then fine by me" he thought as he put the butts of his Desert Eagles together and formed a black and gold M16 Assault Rifle. Poking from behind cover, he began to unload on the area Tights was in.

"Perfect" Tights thought. She expertly began to dodge all of Socks' bullets as she moved at the speed of light. As she reached him, she morphed her AK-47 into a grenade launcher.

"How is she so fast?" Socks thought in shock.

Tights reached Socks in the blink of an eye, and fired her grenade launcher at point blank. The resulting explosion resulted in Socks get flung far across the city.

Meanwhile, Trunks was about to give the final blow to Boxers when Socks came in a blur of red and landed with a cloud of dust right next to his brother. Suddenly, Tights appeared, spilt her grenade launcher back into her revolvers and ran to her brother.

"Hey, nice work" Trunks said.

"Thanks you too" Tights said looking at the Demon Brothers.

"How about we finish them both together" she said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Trunks said as the both turned to the incapacitated Demon Brothers.

Trunks held his Naginata with the blade pointed strait out at the Demon Brothers. Tights put her revolvers on either side of the Naginata pole. A bright light shone from their weapons as Tights' two revolvers merged into one and the Naginata became smaller, but the blade became longer until it looked like a sword blade. When the light faded, their weapons had become a gunblade. They pointed the gunblade at the Demon Brothers.

"Hey Demons, REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" they both yelled as they pulled the trigger and a large beam of light was fired from the barrel and the blade itself. The light made a direct hit and a huge explosion was made. When the dust settled, the Demon Brothers had been completely destroyed. The gunblade split back into their regular weapons as the two of them high-fived. Suddenly, Garterbelt landed next to them with a crash and a cloud of dust.

"Damn Garter, what happened to you?" Trunks asked.

Before he could get an answer out, Girdle appeared in the sky above them.

"So, it seems that you've destroyed the Demon Brothers. Very well, now you will deal with me" Girdle said as she landed.

Meanwhile, back up in Heaven, everyone was watching the fight.

"Wow, did you see that?! They totally kicked their asses!" Tanktop said.

"There doing well, I have to admit" Brief said excitedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But now the real test begins" Vegito said.

Back down in Daten City, the Angels were preparing to do battle once more.

"What do you say, Tights? Ready to kick her ass?" Trunks asked.

"Let's do it" Tights replied as they both got into fighting stance.

"Yes, let's" Girdle said as she got into fighting stance.

They all moved at once. Trunks was swinging his Naginata and Tights was shooting her revolvers. Girdle was either blocking or dodging everything.

"Ah, come on guys. I thought you were better than this" Girdle said as she kicked Trunks in the face and shot a ki blast into Tights' stomach. Both attacks sent the recipients flying backwards into the ground.

Meanwhile, Garterbelt was recovering on the ground and was watching the battle taking place.

"Damn it! She too fucking strong! We have to attack together if we want to even stand the slimmest of chances to win" he thought as he lay there, trying to think of a plan with barley enough energy to remain conscious.

Back on the battlefield, Trunks and Tights slowly got up.

"Damn that hurt. Hey, Tights, you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. The center of her dress had been burned away. They advanced closer to Girdle and got into fighting stance.

"Come back for more, have we?" Girdle asked as she got into fighting stance.

Back in Heaven, the mood had grown much tenser as the battle unfolded below.

"This is not looking good. They are totally out matched!" Vegito said as he clenched his fist.

"If only there was something we could do" Stocking said.

"There's nothing we can do, we just have to hope that somehow they can overpower her" Brief said.

Back in Daten City, Trunks and Tights had engaged Girdle in battle again. But the same thing was happening. Girdle just blocked and dodged everything that was thrown at her.

"You just don't learn, do you? HAAA" Girdle yelled as she used her energy to send them flying. They landed hard into the ground and created small craters and knocked over a few buildings. They both slowly got up.

"Alright, I have an idea" Trunks said. "If we attack together, we might just be able to beat her. If we combine our weapons, we might have a chance. But we have to wait until the right time or it will be for nothing."

"Right, let's go for it" Tights said.

They both flew back as fast as they could. Girdle was still standing in the same place as before and was folding her arms. She noticed them coming back and smiled.

"They just don't know when to quit" she thought.

Trunks and Tights landed back on the battle field and got into fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Garterbelt pulled out a pistol.

"This might be the only chance we have to win" Garterbelt thought. The pistol had only one bullet in it.

"If I'm was able to hit her, then the Angels might have a chance to finish her off when she's distracted" he thought.

Back on the battle field, Girdle got into fighting stance along with Trunks and Tights.

"If you think you have chance at beating me, you're crazy" Girdle said.

Before she could attack however, Garterbelt stood up and shot the pistol. The bullet hit her directly and caused and explosion and a small cloud of dust.

"Who the hell did that?!" Girdle asked.

"Now's our chance" Trunks yelled.

He held his Naginata with the blade pointed strait out. Tights put her revolvers on either side of the Naginata pole. A bright light shone from their weapons as Tights' two revolvers merged into one and the Naginata pole became smaller, but the blade became longer until it looked like a sword blade. When the light faded, their weapons had become a gunblade.

"HEY GIRDLE!" Trunks and Tights yelled.

Girdle looked away from Garterbelt and up in the sky. A look of fear appeared on her face as she saw the gunblade.

"REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" They both yelled as they fired the gunblade and a large beam of light was fired from the barrel and the blade itself.

The light made a direct hit and a huge explosion was made. The smiling pair of Angels panted as the smoke cleared. They all waited for a bit for the dust to settle before celebrating

"Alright we did it" Trunks said as the gunblade separated.

"Yeah!" Tights celebrated.

Garterbelt fell back to the ground on his back with a smile. "It fucking worked! I don't believe it!" he said.

Back in Heaven, everyone was celebrating, well except for Vegito.

"They fucking did it!" Panty yelled.

"Of course, I didn't expect anything different" Tanktop yelled.

"No, you're wrong! It's not over" Vegito said.

They all stopped their celebration and looked beck through the clouds back down into Daten City.

Meanwhile back on Earth, things took a turn for the worst.

"You think you've won?" Girdle said from an unseen place.

"I'll admit that blast would have knocked the wind out of me if you hadn't been so careless. Now, I'll show you how it's done."

Suddenly Girdle appeared behind Tights with her hands on the right side of her body, with palms facing each other and a red light in between the palms.

"Tights look out!" Trunks yelled.

But it was too late. Tights couldn't react fast enough to avoid the attack.

"DEMON WAAAAVE" Girdle yelled as a red beam of energy was launched from her hands and consumed Tights.

When the beam was faded away, a smoky, bloody, seemingly lifeless Tights, fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO" Trunks yelled as he saw his sister lay motionless on the ground.

Garterbelt looked on in horror. But if there was a chance that she was still alive, he'd have to get her out of there. He would have to wait for the right time.

Back up in Heaven everyone watched in horror at the events unfolding below. Vegito could feel his anger rising.

"Damn you" he growled and clenched his fists even tighter.

Back on earth, Trunks' rage had boiled over.

"That was my sister…YOU BIIIIIITCH!"

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3: The Last Man Standing

Dragon Halo AF Episode 3: The Last Man Standing, Trunks, You Have to Win!

"That was my sister…YOU BIIIIIITCH" he yelled as he punched Girdle in the face.

He then proceeded to slash Girdle with his Naginata. With a powerful kick, he launched Girdle hard into the ground. The resulting impact kicked up a cloud of dust and created a crater. Panting heavily he watched the ground for any signs of movement. After a few moments the ground began to shake as a bright light pierced through the cloud of dust. Slowly Girdle floated back up to eye level. Wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, she spoke.

"That was a good shot kid. I didn't expect anyone in this pathetic realm to hold that much power."

Trunks stood stunned. "I put everything I had into that attack! How could she still have so much energy left?!" he screamed in his head.

"Now it's my turn!" she said as she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Reappearing inches from his face, she kicked him at full force and launched him to the ground creating a crater and a cloud of smoke. She smiled as she descended through the smoke and landed on the ground. Trunks lied on the ground, coughing as he tried to catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him. Girdle walked over to him and picked him up by the hair.

"Hey, what happened to all that fight you had a minute ago?" she asked before being kneed in the stomach and being shot backwards into a building. He coughed up blood from the impact. Before he could react, Girdle came hurdling in and kneed him through the building. Lying on his back he looked and saw the hole that was punched through the building and Girdle, who was walking through it. The very sight of her made Trunks slowly get up and face her.

"There's just got to be a way to beat her" he thought as Girdle drew ever closer.

Suddenly, Girdle dashed out of the hole at light speed and threw a punch that Trunks was just able to block. This set off a flurry of punches and kicks that were faster than the eye could see. The force of the punches and kicks colliding caused stones and glass to explode all around them. They finally broke it off when Trunks managed to punch Girdle in the face and jumped back. Panting, he kept his guard up. Girdle rubbed the spot where he hit with a look of shock that quickly turned into one of rage.

"Oh that's IT!" she yelled as she charged at Trunks and grabbed his face and drove him through several buildings before throwing him in the middle of the street. He slowly but shakily managed to stand up. Girdle landed on a fallen building and pointed her finger at him.

"I'm going to tear you apart one piece at a time!" she said before launching a red ki beam at him. He was too weak to dodge or do anything.

"ARGG" he yelled as the beam hit and sent him flying backwards, causing him to slide on his back for a bit before coming to a stop. "Damn it! She has too much power! I can't win!" he thought as he slowly stood back up. "So why am I getting up?" he thought.

Girdle smiled and launched another ki beam. It hit Trunks again and caused him to fall on his back. But just like before, he stood back up. After six more times of this Girdle was starting to get annoyed.

"Grrrrr" she growled as she turned up the power and launched an even stronger ki beam. But still, he just kept getting back up.

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Vegito was growing angrier by the second. Each time Trunks would get up, Girdle would just shoot another ki blast and knock him back down. Each time this would happen, he would get weaker and weaker. At this rate it would be much longer until he died.

"Grrrrr" Vegito growled. Stocking sensed Vegito's growing frustration.

"Don't go down there Vegito" Stocking said. "It's against the rules and could cause more harm than good. Just think about it. Don't do something stupid."

"Stocking's right, don't do it" Kneesocks agreed.

Vegito just gritted his teeth as he continued to watch the events unfold below.

Meanwhile, on earth, Trunks stood up once more. He panted heavily as blood trickled out of the many cuts on his body. His vision came in and out of focus as he tried to get ready to fight again.

"I can't lose! Everyone's counting on me!" he thought as he brought up his guard again.

"Hmph, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" Girdle asked.

"Fine. I've had my fun playing with you, but this is getting quite annoying, so I'm going to end this now. I'm going to kill you with Corset's favorite attack" she said as she put her hands to the right side of her body, with palms facing each other. A red light surrounded by red lightning filled the space between her hands as she laughed. "SUPER DEMON WAAAAAAVVE" she yelled as she fired the beam of energy at the completely helpless Trunks.

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, Vegito had seen enough.

"HAAAA! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING DOWN THERE" he yelled as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"What? You can't go back! You're dead!" Stocking yelled with an outstretched hand before Vegito disappeared.

He reappeared on the battle field and managed to get Trunks out of the way just in time.

"What the hell was that?!" Girdle asked, stunned. "That blast exploded much closer than it should have! Who would have been able to block such an attack?" she thought.

Meanwhile Trunks opened his eyes and saw that time had seemingly come to a stand still and he was being held in Vegito's arms.

"Who…are you?" Trunks asked slightly out of it.

"Listen, I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. You put up a great fight, but you need to wish back the Daten City Special Forces back to Earth. It's the only way to win. I'll distract her for as long as I can, but you have to hurry" Vegito said as he set Trunks on the ground.

"Right, I got it" Trunks replied.

Vegito then smiled and faded away as time resumed to its normal pace. Trunks came to his senses and quickly stood up. Vegito words rang through his mind. Although he had no idea who the stranger was, but he saved his life, so he might as well do what he told him. Meanwhile, Girdle was still trying to process what just happened, when she was punched hard by an unknown force in the face. The force was powerful enough to knock her to the ground. Vegito decided that he couldn't wait here any longer. He placed the tips of two fingers on his forehead and teleported back to Heaven. When he arrived, Stocking was there to scold him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she asked grabbing him by the ear. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you'll be in when God finds out? Crossing the dimensional boundary and interfering with the lives if the living is enough to get you sent to hell!" Vegito pulled Stocking's arm off of his ear.

"I just couldn't sit here and do nothing. Besides, I'm sure deciding the fate of the world is enough for God to make an exception" Vegito said.

Back on Earth, Trunks stood up. He had no idea who that person was or how he knew him, but he saved his life so he couldn't be all bad right?

"Ah, still up for more?" Girdle asked as Trunks snapped out of his thought. "You don't know when to quit do you?"

"Oh man! If only there was a way to get her off my back long enough to make a wish" he thought as he looked around for anything that could help him. After a few moments, he focused in on the sun. "THAT'S IT" he thought. "You think you're so tough? Then show me what you got!" he yelled.

Girdle gave a look of great irritation and charged at Trunks.

"Just a little closer" he thought as Girdle came barreling down at him. "NOW" he thought as he put his hands to the side of his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" He yelled as a bright flash of light blinded Girdle.

When the light faded away, Trunks saw a blind Girdle rubbing her eyes.

"My eyes! What have you done?!" She yelled as she flew back up into the air to regain her sight.

"Perfect now's my chance" he thought as he ran as fast as he could around a couple blocks to where See Through was parked and opened up the trunk. There in the trunk sat the seven Dragon Balls. He grabbed them up and placed them in the ruined streets.

Meanwhile in the sky, Girdle had quickly managed to regain her vision, and began to search for Trunks. She eventually saw Trunks out of the corner of her eye and fully turned to face him.

"So, thought you could hide from me?" she yelled.

"Heh, in your dreams" he said with a smile. Girdle gave another ticked off look. "I just need some time to enact my plan. Now ETERNAL DARGON! HERE MY WISH AND BRING THE DATEN CITY SPECIAL FORCES BACK TO LIFE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs at the Dragon Balls. But nothing happened. Trunks felt the icy hand of terror grip him again, giving him an indescribable sensation of fear.

"HAHAHAHA!" Girdle laughed wickedly. "You almost had me going there for a second, kid" she said with a laugh as she descended to the ground. "So how should I kill you? Slow and painful? Or quick and painless?" she said as she walked towards him.

"Damn it, why would he lie to me?" Trunks though as he attempted to shake off his nerves and got into fighting stance.

Suddenly, eight lightning bolts struck the ground simultaneously that kicked up a large mount of dust as they did so. Figures could be made out, from behind the dust, standing in small craters that were produced from the lightning. Girdle looked on stunned. When the dust settled, the Daten City Special Forces were standing on the battlefield. Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, Vegito, Brief, T-Shirt and Tanktop, were all lined up and facing the evil foe. Girdle wore a confused look on her face as she stared at these newcomers.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked.

"We are the Daten City Special Forces!" Vegito yelled.

Girdle wore a look of slight shock on her face before grinning evilly. "HAHAHA! Just who do you think you are? Trying to intimidate me with your fancy entrances and silly stories" Girdle laughed.

"You've hurt too many innocent people. You've had your way for far too long. It's time I put you back in your place! HAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as a bright light consumed his body. When it faded, he had turned into a Super Saiyan. Girdle looked on, stunned beyond all belief, the color faded from her face completely.

"No…NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

End of Episode 3


End file.
